


Premium Grade

by stepquietly



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepquietly/pseuds/stepquietly
Summary: Nick sits back on her bed, narrowing his eyes in thought. “So all that bunny porn I watched lied to me?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/gifts).



> Many thanks to [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/pageleaf/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/pageleaf/)**pageleaf** for the speedy beta!

“Not that I don’t appreciate the attention – because believe me, I do,” Judy mutters, eyes closed and hands buried in Nick’s ruff, “but I’m afraid that my ears don’t really do it for me.”

Nick freezes in the midst of his closed-eye grooming of her ear with his tongue. “Wait, what? Seriously?”

He backs off a little so he can meet her eyes and she shrugs, smiling awkwardly. “I guess it works for some people but it’s never really been a thing for me,” she says, gesturing at her ears before letting them slump down over the back of her neck.

Nick sits back on her bed, narrowing his eyes in thought. “So all that bunny porn I watched lied to me?” When she nods, he sighs and shakes his head. “I knew those moans sounded fake. Is the tail thing real? It’s not, is it. It didn’t look real. I can’t believe I paid a premium for that stuff.”

Judy nods and then abruptly stops, reassessing the curve of his mouth. “You didn’t, did you?”

Nick grins at her. “Nope, bought a cheap copy off Weaselton.”

She sighs, put upon. “That’s illegal, Nick,” she grumbles, crawling into his lap and pushing him back so she straddles him.

His grin just widens. “Oh, I know. Do you wanna cuff me? You can cuff me.”

Judy narrows her eyes. “Exactly what variety of bunny porn have you been watching?”

Nick holds up his paws and bats his eyelashes at her. “That’s not a no.”

“You’re lucky I love you,” she huffs.

Nick goes shy and awkward the way he always does when she says this stuff.

“I really am,” he says, voice softer but so sincere that her toes curl. “Me too.”

They stare at each other for a long minute before Judy scoots over to drape herself in his lap again. She rubs her face against his ruff and up over his muzzle to drop a series of quick kisses there, as she moves her hands slowly up his sides to wrap around his wrists.

“Yeah?” she asks, and tightens her grip, hips flexing to adjust for Nick’s larger form just like she learned in her academy training exercises.

“Oh my, Officer,” Nick leers, and bucks up against her, pushing like he always does as she rides out the move and thumps him back onto the bed each time.

He’s changing up the moves, making it harder every time she can put him back down, and Judy’s breathing harder, fingers flexing around his wrists even as her haunches flex around his waist, the thrill of this curling hot though her belly as Nick grins at her and bucks, willing to let her hold him down like this.

She grunts as he jerks forward unexpectedly, her training kicking in to have her scoot back slightly for more leverage and Nick’s cock presses against her tail, hot and leaking.

“Nick,” she breathes as he huffs into the curve of her throat. You’d think she’d be afraid—a fox pressed up against her throat like this, and some tiny part of her is, maybe, though it’s hardly there anymore, a remnant of fear—but this is Nick and Judy trusts him.

He’s got both hands on her ass now, tracing light fingers from her cunt to her ass to the the sensitive base of her tail. And Judy shivers and shuts her eyes even as she grinds down into the sensation.

There’s a long pause before Nick’s hopeful voice pipes up. “Wait… so the tail thing was real then?”

Judy sighs and pulls back just enough to see him wiggle his eyebrows at her. He’s got the biggest grin and she has to work to swallow the answering laugh even as she responds. “Not for all bunnies but, in this case, yes, it works for me.”

Nick is exultant. “I _knew_ it! Weaselton said that shit was premium grade! The bunny porn didn’t lie!”

Judy just rolls her eyes and kisses him quiet.


End file.
